


YowamushiStuck

by zephsomething



Category: Homestuck, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Other, world swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homestuck Kids are in bike clubs now<br/>Yowamushi pedal kids are Trolls are are About To Play A Game</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's a new girl in town

**Author's Note:**

> The characterization sucks I'm sorry I don't normally write Homestuck kids for a good reason apparently but It's Over now and I needed to make something for the last 4/13

“Alright kids, there’s a new girl in class today.” This was not an interesting enough reason for Rose to look up from the notebook in her lap where she was definitely not writing wizard fiction for Roxy’s birthday, not that it needed to be finished anytime soon, it was still September but when you knew four people born in the first four days of December you started making gifts early. The teacher continued talking for a moment about the new girl and helping her out but it was the snickers, and at least one gasp, when the girl walked in that had Rose lifting her head. The girl looked like she’d run through a hurricane on her way here, so much so in fact that Rose had to glance out the window just to make sure it was still nice out. Her uniform was all pulled out of place and her dark hair was just massive and clearly tangled. The teacher smiled at the new girl, trying for warm do doubt but missing by miles. “Please introduce yourself.”

“Jade Harley! I’ve actually never been to an actual school before so this should be an adventure!” Jade grinned showing nearly the same buck teeth and overbite combo Rose was used to seeing at bike club. Rose hadn’t noticed before quite how cute that combo was.

“Right then Harley,” The teacher nodded clearly unsure of how to respond to that. “There’s a free seat over there behind Lalonde.”

Jade practically skipped over to the seat and sat down. The seat put her directly between Rose, Dave, and John. Rose wondered for a moment if the teacher was hoping the new girl would be a buffer to their usual banter. If so she was sorely mistaken, it took approximately zero seconds for John to start talking to her.

“Jade! You’re Jake’s cousin right? That makes you my cousin too probably and probably Jane’s too.” John grinned at Jade and Rose smirked, she marked the time in the corner of her notebook. “Are you coming to the bike club? You should totally join the bike club it’s so much fun!”

“I’ve actually never seen a real bike before, outside of pictures of course. Jake’s always showing me pictures from the bike club. The island just isn’t very bike friendly really what with all the animals and rocks and water.” Jade sounded almost apologetic about it, then a finger tapped Rose’s shoulder and she turned to see Jade’s grin very close to her own face. “You’re one of the Lalonde’s right? And the one behind me is a Strider, that would make you Rose right and he’s Dave?”

“Yes.” Rose nodded glancing behind Jade to see Dave had his headphones on and was scribbling away in a notebook, at least he’d stopped mumbling his raps aloud in class. “You don’t have to ride racing bikes to be in the club, Jane only rides a mommy bike but she’s club manager.”

“I’ll probably at least come see what everyone does, Jake talks about it so much when he’s at the island.” Jade rubbed at the back of her head moving her hair just enough that a leaf fell out and onto her desk.

“If the biking club could please pay attention to my lesson.” The teacher snapped, her voice easily reaching the back of the room. “Harley if you could avoid their influence that would likely be for the best.”

Rose shrugged and turned back around, she spent the rest of the lesson continuing to work on Roxy’s birthday present. Other than the first class the four of them didn’t share another class all day, Dave and Rose shared most classes though. She found herself wondering if Jade was in most of John’s classes, she avoided voicing the thought aloud to Dave.

They got to the club room before anyone else arrive but by the time she and Dave were changed into biking clothes three of four of the upperclassmen had shown up, or at least three of the important four. See the schools biking club had been started ages ago by Jake’s grandma then it had died down only to be revived by mom Lalonde and Bro when they went to school here, since then the club had gotten huge. There were really more members than anyone knew what to do with but the important one’s were Roxy, Dirk, Jake, Jane, John, Dave, and herself. If Jade turned out to be half as good a manager as Jane was she might even become one of them. Roxy was the captain of the team, and had been on the interhigh team even as a first year, well before anyone else in her year, Dirk and Jake had gotten onto the team the next year as a sprinter and climber respectively. Jane had been the team manager since her first year. Rose, Dave, and John had all gotten onto the interhigh team in their first year, this year. Rose was an all-rounder, Dave was a sprinter, and John was a climber. There were two other teams that Jane said would be major competition but Rose wasn’t worried about them just yet, they still had months to prepare, the race wasn’t until next spring after all.

Jake was late for practice and showed up towing a Jade who looked even more windswept than she had this morning. He pushed his glasses up as he headed for the club room “I’m sorry chaps I had to drag her down from a tree on the way here, so I’m a tad late, I’ll be changed in a jiffy.”

Roxy just sighed as he darted into the club room leaving Jade stranded among the club members. She ran a hand through her hair before walking over to the girl. “You’re Harley right? Jake’s cousin?”

“Yes!” Jade nodded grinning up at Roxy her glasses seemed to stay up better than Egbert's did at least.

“Right, if I remember correctly he said you don’t right so talk to Jane, she might even lend you a hand getting rid of the leaves in your hair.” Roxy smirked slightly and watched the girl walk over to Jane, who didn’t just lend her a hand but insisted on fixing both her hair and uniform. Roxy turned to look at the club as Jake finally got back out of the club room. Most of the members had already headed for the rollers or grabbed their bikes and gone off on the practice routes she’d assigned but the interhigh team was waiting for her orders. “Alright you lot, pair up, we’re going to lap everyone who’s already on the practice route.”

“We’re gunna kick your ass Strider.” Roxy didn’t need to look to know Jake was shooting finger guns at Dirk.

“Yeah right, we’ll pass you on the flats.” Dirk laughed and Roxy turned to Rose, both of them rolled their eyes.

“Come on Striders the hills are at the end, you can’t sprint fast enough to beat us up those.” John laughed and Roxy smiled as the she heard the familiar sound of bike wheels taking off.

“Ready?” She grinned at Rose who stood next to her with her own bike. Rose just nodded and they took off. She didn’t need to remind Rose that if she expected the boys to lap the regular members it meant that the two of them were going to lap the boys. They’d gotten this practice routine pretty down pat.

It took them almost four laps to pass the boys the first time, then three more to pass them the second time. By the end of ten laps they’d gotten another half a lap on the boys but Roxy called practice quits as it was starting to get dark.


	2. Let’s play a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedal kids (As Trolls) are invited to play a new computer game

“Naruko this is a bad idea.” Onnoda muttered, despite the fact that he was still following Naruko regardless. It had seemed like a good idea that morning, when Naruko had messaged him that they were going to go crash someone’s flarping, or maybe it hadn’t but he’d been to tired to protest. 

“Ah come on dude, that idiot Cerulean ‘I’m Zoomi’ or whatever is flarping by himself against Kazaki and Tachia.” Naruko turned to grin at Onnoda. “Best case scenario we get there in time to see him get his ass kicked.” 

“Yeah and worst case you end up bleeding.” Onnoda frowned, Imzumi was better at convincing people that Naruko’s candy red was just a regular rust colour. He didn’t know what he’d do if Naruko ended up bleeding and Imzumi wasn’t around to distract people, it wasn’t like Naruko- 

“Who cares if I start bleeding? What’s the condense gunna do come kick my ass herself? Ka! KA! KA!” Naruko threw his head back and laughed interrupting Onnoda’s thoughts with what was exactly the problem. “Besides it’s not like Tachia or Kazaki will turn me in anyway.” 

“No but it’s like you said said they’re some big flarping team. What if other trolls are around!” Onnoda put on a burst of speed so he could stand in front of Naruko. “This is a really bad idea!” 

“Oh quit trying to meddle. Aren’t you supposed to be Imzumi’s Moirail anyway?” Naruko raised an eyebrow. “So where were you when he decided to flarp against these two alone?” 

“I was asleep which apparently isn’t something everyone else does anymore.” Onnoda threw up his hands and resigned himself to following Naruko. 

“Anyway also a good case, we might get there in time for me to fight with Imzumi so he’s not fighting alone.” Naruko was grinning again so Onnoda just nodded. 

As it turned out Naruko’s first guess was right, they got to the area Imzumi had arranged to flarp against Team Blaze just in time to watch Kazaki and Tachia high five each other and see Imzumi glowering at them. 

“Yo Zoomi!” Naruko grinned running up to the clearly still in a pissy mood Imzumi who he stopped just short of running into and pulled out something waving it in front of Imzumi’s face. “Wanna play a game? It’s way better than getting your ass kicked by Team Blaze again.” 

Imzumi muttered something Onnoda couldn’t hear and slapped Naruko’s hand away with the back of his own. 

Before Onnoda could intervene, or Naruko could respond for that matter, Kazaki came running back over with a grin and Tachia trailing behind her. “I almost forgot to ask! Do you want to play a game!?” 

“What?” Imzumi turned and raised an eyebrow at Kazaki. “Why would I want to play another game with you?” 

“This ones different!” Kazaki grinned and pulled a game disc out of her captchalogue and waving it in front of them. “It’s a computer game! It’s called Sgrub and it’s going to be so much fun. I mean you can’t beat us at Flarp but that doesn’t mean you can’t play with us in this computer game.” 

“Uh,” Onnoda tried to get a word in edge wise, it didn’t work. 

“As far as I’ve been able to find there’s no player limit so we’re making two teams!” Kazaki’s was reaching creepy levels of large. “We’re going to be called Team Sohoku at Kinjou’s request I don’t know why and I didn’t ask actually.” 

“Why?” Imzumi raised an eyebrow and his question actually managed to make Kazaki pause for a second. 

“Well because we need to make the biggest team obviously.” She shrugged. “Kinjou’s rival Fuukuu is in charge of making the other team so they’re basically all going to be high bloods, clearly we need to get the numbers advantage.” 

“Except Arkita.” Tachia pointed out lifting a finger without uncrossing her arms. 

“Yeah except him, no one really knows why Fuukuu keeps him around, it’s not like he’s good at calming anyone down like some lowbloods are.” Kazaki shrugged again and re-captchalogued the disc. “Anyway Maakii can hook you guys up with a copy too. We’re going to start soon, like probably today or maybe tomorrow night, we’ll have to see who wants to go into the game first I mean most of us don’t want to go out in the sun so I think Kinjou’s plan was for tomorrow night.” 

“Mikkii we gotta get back.” Tachia tapped on Kazaki’s shoulder. 

“Right yes the thing.” Kazaki turned and the two of them walked off without so much as a backwards glance. 

“So you think that one was dropped on her think pan as a grub?” Naruko raised an eyebrow at Onnoda with a smirk, which only served to earn him a swat from Imzumi. 

“Onnoda you’ll contact Maakii for us right?” Imzumi turned to him. “I’ve got to train, Naruko is going to help.” 

“Since when?” 

“Since now.” 

“I, uh sure.” Onnoda nodded. “I’ll talk to him.” 

“Good, dude gives me the creeps.” Naruko nodded and headed off in the direction of Imzumi’s hive. “If you want to get good Zoomi you’re going to have to train a lot in the next day or so.” 

Imazumi growled something Onnoda couldn’t hear as he followed Naruko. Onnoda shrugged and turned towards his own hive. They hadn’t killed each other yet in a training session so he probably didn’t have to worry, much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I swear this will get better once I get to actual plot stuff I've just had hella writers block l8ly


	3. Training/Interhigh/ect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to many projects so I'm just putting what I'd come up with for plot down here and calling it finished for now

At the training camp Roxy finishes the 1000 miles first, Dirk & Jake tie for second half an hour behind her, Rose finishes three minutes behind them, John and Dave finish neck and neck nearly an hour after her. Jane spends most of the training camp teaching a very confused Jade the basics of bikes and racing and writing furiously on her clipboard.   
At the interhigh you meet the other teams, 2 of them. Karkat is the leader of one team which includes Terezi, Gamzee, Tavros, Vriska, and Kanaya. The other team is led by Equius and includes Aradia, Nepeta, Eridan, Feferi, and Sollux. The dancesters are graduated and these are all their younger sibs trying to live up to family names or move away from family names depending on the set.

I honestly didn’t have a plan for who was going to win but Karkat and John were going have a weird almost friendly bickering rivalry. Gamzee was basically going to be midosuji except that Karkat occasionally makes him stop. Vriska was going to be an ass to basically everyone including her own team while Kanaya tried to make her team work together and Karkat shouted a lot. Vriska was probably going to be the ace of that team. Equius’s team was going to be one that actually worked moderately well together. Aradia was still just as dead seeming as she was at the beginning except when she’s like hardcore racing then she feels alive. Tbh I’d intended to have Feferi as the ace of that team, Nepeta and Equius would also make a good ace/ace assist pair though so either would work.

I had 0 plans for relationships as endgame? Rose was going to have a crush on Jade, then also on Kanaya once they met. Equius<>Nepeta of course was a thing. That was pretty much it tbh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to anyone who was hoping I'd manage to make an actual fic out of this trainwreak I just don't have time


	4. the game/relationships/ect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to many projects so I'm just putting what I'd come up with for plot down here and calling it finished for now

Okay Relationships were as follows  
Imzumi ♦ Onnoda  
Imzumi ♠/♥ Naruko  
Onoda ♥ Manami  
Mikkii ♥  Aayyaa  
Jinnta Dokoro ♥ Kinjou Shingo  
Jinnta ♦ Maakii ♦ Kinjou  
Toudou and Maakii insist they’re ♠ but they’re clearly ♥, or maybe they swap honestly no one’s sure  
Teshma’s quadrants are a mess but they include Aoyagi, & Koogga for sure.

Now for anything game relevant :

Koogga Kitaka is a broze blood and a Knight of Light  
Yusuke Maakii is Jade Blood, and a Sylph of Doom  
Sakmici Onnoda is a Yellow Blood, Heir of Hope, and one of the few I thought of a strife specibus for which is ReplicaKind  
Shingo Kinjou is a purple blood, he’s the leader, and also a Page of Space  
Jinnta Dokoro is a Bronze Blood and Mage of Rage  
Mikkii Kazaki is an Olive blood and Seer of Life  
Aayyaa Tachia is Burgundy blood and Witch of Blood  
Juntea Teashma is Teal blood, and Mage of Mind  
Hajime Aoyagi is Burgundy blood and Rouge of Heart  
Shouki Naruko is a mutant blood, so candy red and I’m so mad about this but tbh Knight of Time fits Naruko okay  
Shunsu Imzumi is Cerulean Blood and Seer of Void

  
Okay onto the other team now. I’d only half planned them out but sort of ‘rival team’ in Sgrub

Juichi Fuukuu is the leader of this team , Indigo blood, and Thief of Rage  
Jinpai Toudou is Violet blood (nearly fuchsia) and Witch of Hope  
Hayato Shikai is Bronze blood and I hadn’t come up with a class/aspect yet  
Yasuto Arikita is Burgundy blood, I hadn’t come up with a class/aspect yet, but he uses ClawKind  
Sagaku Manami has light blue blood, ‘has wings for some fuckin reason’, and is Sylph of Breath  
Tichiu Izumida is Purple blood and I hadn’t come up with a class/aspect yet  
Machimia was maybe going to be on this team but other than probably higher green blood I hadn’t come up with anything yet  
Midosuji was defs going to be on this team, with blood the same colour as gamzee’s and the same clown thing going on for him.  
I honestly hadn’t come up with much for plot yet tbh it was just an idea I’d tried to run with

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again, if anyone else wants to run with this feel free

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add tags as they're needed I guess


End file.
